Heat Wave
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Charles Montgomery Burns found himself worried and vexed because Smithers was going through one of his non-speaking after argument periods. One-shot BurnsxSmithers


Heat Wave – by preety-lady_serenity

Disclaimer: The characters are mental children of Matt Groening and thus do not belong to me. But this twisted story does.

The following story takes place with Burns and Smithers as a couple. If you don't like malexmale love then don't read and get off my case. :P

* * *

Springfield was going through one of the hottest summers to have ever taken place. It was so hot that Charles Montgomery Burns had decided to substitute his regular white shirt with a white short-sleeved, open neck polo t-shirt. He, who never went beyond than rolling his shirt's long sleeves was forced to reconsider his choice of clothing.

That day he had decided that Nap Time was bound to be extended. Sure he was heartless, ruthless and all that accompanied those two adjectives but he wasn't stupid. Heat waves made employees sleepy, which could accidents. Accidents as a result could cause inspectors to fill the Plants, and those idiots could only mean fines and a big waste of money. He, therefore, announced through the speakers that the given day Nap Time would start up earlier.

He dizzily stood up and lay on the long three-seat couch that he had in his office. It was rare that he slept alone at Nap Time. Smithers would often sleep in the office with him, but they had a big argument ten days before and they were acting indifferent towards each others. Well Smithers was.

People often said that Waylon Smithers Jr. was soft and easy to handle but Charles Montgomery Burns knew that the truth was different. Smithers, contrary to those beliefs, had the patience of a saint and the stubbornness of a hard-headed mule. It was one of those times that the given stubbornness was put to use and it really vexed him.

He stood up and tiptoed towards Smithers' office. He opened the door very carefully and peered. Waylon Smithers Jr. was sound asleep on his chair. He had removed his short-sleeved shirt and had folded it neatly on his desk, next to his glasses. Now in his sleeveless undershirt and trousers he slept, letting out soft snores.

Monty Burns closed the door and lay back on the couch. That would teach Smithers to argue with him! Instead of sleeping with him in his air-conditioned office, he chose to sleep on the hot one outside.

He grumbled.

He felt abandoned when the younger man chose to ignore him for such a long period of time. Especially since things were different between them now. They had been together, as a couple, for six months now. There were days that he would wake-up and it all seemed so surreal but yes he was with Smithers. Things didn't change much between them. They spent most of their time they way they used to, only nowadays there were private showings of affection. In addition Smithers became more vocal in his opinion and he had become more considerate and careful when taking a decision.

But lately things had taken an ugly turn. Smithers had discovered that a large part of the Power Plant's toxic waste was thrown at a beach a few miles outside Springfield and he had marched into his office demanding an explanation.

What was with that stupid attitude anyway?

Smithers had never cared that that the toxic waste was thrown in Springfield's lake but he now went livid about that beach. The whole conversation turned to a scream match and ended with Smithers slamming the door behind him. The younger man had apologised later on about his behaviour but ever since he had started acting coldly towards him. He seemed to ignore him somehow, his kisses and hugs felt forced and he caught him avoiding him. He had even started returning back to his apartment in the night and he also had begun sleeping in his office during Nap Time.

It was strange really, how much this affected him…. He felt void and so, so sad! He wondered on what to do with Waylon because he could swear he could hear his heart crack when the younger man kissed him as if forced. He detested how much this affected him. How could someone have so much impact on him?

He stood up once again and tiptoed to Waylon's office. Smithers let out a soft snore and mumbled under his breath. Charles Montgomery Burns turned to leave but stopped at his trucks. This had to end today – no, not today, now!

He marched into the younger man's office and gave him a hard blow at the back of the head, causing him to shot up in shock and fear.

"You – my office – now," he ordered sternly and before Waylon could mutter a "what the..." he was dragged into his boss' office and let to sit on the couch.

"Sir what are you…" Waylon Smithers muttered as the older man locked his office's door and marched back to the couch.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Waylon?" he demanded to know as he sat down and edged close to him.

"What – what do you mean sir?" Smithers stuttered and turned crimson red.

"Kiss me," he ordered him cooly.

"What?"

"Smithers kiss me goddammit!" he shouted and planted his mouth against the younger man's lips. He felt Waylon turn stiff and withdrew immediately.

"You turn stiff when I kiss you and hug you… What's the matter Waylon don't you like being with me anymore? Because if you do then this is…"

He was really going to be spiteful and tell Smithers he could up and go but he found his vocal cords unable to work. Suddenly a wave of horror overcame him. It couldn't be that Smithers got tired of him, could he?

"No no it's not that!" Smithers exclaimed sounding panicked, "I do like you, I do!"

"Then why have you been acting so strangely since that beach incident?"

"It so happens that I like that beach. My mother used to take me there when I was a kid and I just… Well this isn't important… I'm not acting like that because of the beach."

"Then what is it?"

"Truth is that I'm your assistant and you're my boss… and well, thinking of our argument last week… I wasn't professional towards you. I really must be respectful at work and I wasn't," he said with a blush, "So I decided to act professional around you for awhile. I had to distance myself."

"You mean to tell me you were acting like that to become professional? You had me worried over nothing?" Mr. Burns asked seething in anger.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," Smithers apologised in fear, taken aback by the older man's outburst.

Monty Burns edged closer half-lying on top of the younger man. His long, slim fingers trailed on the man undershirt making him freeze.

"I'm very dissatisfied with you Smithers. You had me worried and lose my mind. And you know what happens when I lose my mind," he growled softly as his fingers slid under the undershirt and on the man's torso.

"Sir we're at work!" Smithers protested getting scandalised, his face turning a deep shade of red. He attempted to sit up but to his surprise Monty Burns managed to hold him down, "Sir stop it this instance."

"Oh come on Waylon what will you do? Scream for help?" the old man whispered softly and bit the nape of his neck.

"Shit Monty I worked so hard!" Smithers moaned and resigned from resisting, letting his hands slide under the man's shirt and kissing him back in equal passion.

"Ah I'm so tired!" Monty Burns said in satisfaction a steamy half hour later, "Good thing I extended Nap Time today don't you agree?"

Smithers let out a sigh of agreement and let out a yawn. Monty Burns edged closer to his lover, his head still buzzing from the euphoria of their previous activity.

"Monty…"

"Yes?"

"If I ever left you would you be that unhappy?"

"Shut up Smithers!" he ordered in embarrassment, "Go to sleep already."

"Yes sir! And thanks, it made me happy,"

"I am sleeping," Monty Burns growled sleepily, hugging him softly.

* * *

3 words…. I am Naughty!

Ok I hope you enjoyed my first attempt of them as a couple. A new fic is coming sometime soon.


End file.
